Paulinehontas
MLPCV and TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoof of 1995 Disney film Pocahontas Cast * Pocahontas - Pauline Bell Puppet *John Smith - Marco Diaz vs. The Forces of Evil *Governor Ratcliffe - Burger-Beard Spongebob Squarepants Movie; Sponge Out of Water *Meeko - Petrie Land Before Time *Flit - Bernie and Sharko *Percy - Hank The Pig Woop Man's *Chief Powhatan - Mr. Green Powerpuff Girls *Grandmother Willow - Princess Celestia Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Nakoma - Luna Loud Loud House *Kocoum - Viktor Tunes *Kekata - Jonah Bishop to the Wayne *Thomas - Danny Fenton Phantom *Wiggins - Bela Transylvania *Ben and Lon - Sam-I-Am and Guy-I-Am Eggs and Ham *The Indians - Various Characters *The Settlers - Various Crossovers Movie-used * Pocahontas 1995 Clips from Movies and Shows * Fish Hooks 2010-2019 * Hotel Transylvania 3; A Summer Vacation 2018 * Danny Phantom 2004-2007 * Star vs. The Forces of Evil 2015 * Green Eggs and Ham 2019 * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie; Sponge Out of Water 2015 * Hotel Transylvania 2 2015 * Mr. Woop Man's 2015 * Asterix in Britain 1983 * The Marvelous Madventures of Flapjack 2008-2010 * Gravity Falls 2012-2016 * Sanjay and Craig 2013-2016 * Osmosis Jones 2001 * Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2014 * The Missing Link 2019 * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy 1999-2009 * Coco 2017 * Phineas and Ferb 2007-2015 * Regular Show 2010-2017 * Welcome to the Wayne 2017 * Hey Arnold The Movie 2002 * The Powerpuff Girls 1998-2005 * T.U.F.F Puppy 2010-2015 * The Book of Life 2014 * Welcome to the Wayne Pilot 2014 * My Life as a Teenage Robot 2004-2009 * Atomic Puppet 2016 * The Loud House 2014 * Zig and Sharko 2010-2016 * The Land Before Time 2007 * The Land Before Time 1988 * The Land Before Time II; The Great Valley Adventure 1994 * The Land Before Time III; The Time of the Great Giving 1995 * The Loud House 2016-2017 * The Land Before Time IV; Journey Through the Mists 1996 * The Land Before Time V; The Mysterious Island 1997 * The Land Before Time VI; The Secret of Saurus Rock 1998 * The Land Before Time VII; The Stone of Cold Fire 2000 * The Land Before Time VIII; The Big Freeze 2001 * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic 2010 * My Little Pony Equestria Girls 2013 * My Little Pony The Movie 2017 * New Looney Tunes 2015 * Amphibia 2019 * Grim and Evil 2001 * Billy and Mandy; Wrath of the Spider Queen 2007 * The Grim Adventures of the KND 2007 * Underfist; Halloween Bash 2008 * Billy and Mandy; Big Boogey Adventure 2007 * The Land Before Time IX; Journey to the Big Water 2002 * The Land Before Time X; The Great Longneck Migration 2003 * The Land Before Time XI; Invasion of the Tinysauruses 2004 * The Land Before Time XII; The Great Day of the Flyers 2006 * The Land Before Time XIII; The Wisdom of Friends 2007 * Big City Greens 2018 * Spongebob Squarepants 1999 * Dave the Barbarian 2004-2005 Gallery 21879157 1918277108492803 9090646122795368448n.jpg S3E13 Marco Diaz arriving in Mewni.png Burger-Beard the Pirate.png Petrie.png Bernie.png Hank The Pig.png Tumblr o0hgd0wm7K1riqsqpo5 640.png Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 2.18.57 AM.png Viktor.png Jonah.png Reasons-we-love-had-a-crush-on-danny-phantom-nickelodeon-cartoon.jpg Bela Hotels are for humans.PNG N2EMOHAA2QI6VA2BZQ644UXH3Y.jpg Various Characters OC.png Various Crossovers OC.png Category:MLPCV Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs